The present invention is directed toward a method for measuring and determining the loading performance over time to total loaded quantity of bulk goods moved by hydraulic excavators or similar loading or earth moving devices having hydraulically operated arms. These earth moving vehicles typically have an extending loading arm and a loading scoop rotatably arranged about it. A hydraulic piston-cylinder unit is provided between the loading scope and the loading arm for rotatively moving the scoop into its loading and unloading position. According to the present invention, the apparatus is provided with a mechanism for measuring the pressure of the hydraulic cylinder and means for measuring an angle defined by a line connecting the pivot point of the shovel and the center of gravity of the empty shovel in relation to the horizontal, these values being then used to caculate the weight of the load in the scoop.
Operators and manufacturers of the earth moving or bulk goods carrying equipment find the direct measuring of the loading performance, particularly of large earth moving machines, to be of great interest and it is, therefore, in great demand. It may well be of importance to know, for example, the fully loaded quantity of a transport vehicle loaded by a hydraulic excavator, specifically in order to arrive at the weight of the load. It may also be of interest to know the performance of the excavator or of the operating crew per shift and per unit time interval.